Child In The Alley
by Remnants of Fantasy
Summary: This is a heart touching story on how the great Sonic the Hedgehog meets his beloved Tails. In this fic, they are currently the ages twelve and five. Please enjoy my short story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my short story about how Sonic and Tails meet. Get curled up on your couch and read this heart warming tale. This story will be a two part one-shot when it is finished. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain and dark clouds covered the night sky. What would have otherwise been a breathtaking sight of stars and a glowing moon, was replaced with a storm. It cared not who was awake from its bright flashing and loud crackles. It cared not for those who were in the cold getting wet. It was a storm. As simple as that.

A small fox cub hugged his knees closer to his body in need of warmth. The ally would not have been comfortable in the first place, but the weather did nothing to fix that. He should have moved and looked for shelter, but the five year old was in too much pain. His whole bruised body throbbed from the last beating the village children had given him. It would not have been so bad if he was not so hungry. He had not eaten a thing for a few days. He was usually use to this feeling. Perhaps it was actually the beating that was making his hunger worse? Either way, moving was not an option for the child.

He restrained himself from coughing knowing once he started he would not stop, and focused on wrapping his tails tighter to himself.

His tails… Oh how he hated them! Or at least one. He had been born with two tails while others were only born with one. It was the main reason people would bully him. Both children and adults. It was not uncommon for him to be called a freak, a mutant, or an abomination. He never heard any one use his real name. He had run away from the children's home. To often he was abused and beaten there. The Fox's mother and father would never of treated him that way.

He had to find someplace better; but his hopes had all been for nothing when he ran away. Now he was alone on the streets with no food, no warmth, and no one to even care. How many months had it been? Eight? _Doesn't matter. Better to sleep here and not wake up than to go back._ He told himself this to be of comfort. Even his young child's mind knew he could not hold out much longer. What would take him first? The cold? His hunger? His sickness?

A fit of coughing escaped his lungs causing his chest to burn. Tears ran down his face mixed with the rain. It was from more than just the pain. He coughed more and did not notice someone come near him until he spoke.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?"

The young fox sneezed and then looked up at the person who had spoken. The alley was dark, so his vision was not at best, but the stranger appeared to be a blue hedgehog that was somewhere in his preteens.

The fox's eyes widened in fear. He had been fine with the idea of falling asleep and not waking up again; but he did not want to leave Mobius by being finished off by some bully. _No! Not like this!_

"You shouldn't be out here!" said the hedgehog. He took a few steps closer but stopped as the fox cried out in fear. He could see the terror in the younger one's eyes.

He tried to keep his voice as soft as possible but still be heard in the ill weather. "It's okay bud. I'm not going to hurt you."

He once again advanced closer. The fox backed up as close to the wall as he could. His heart and breath were accelerating from fear. The hedgehog stopped and knelt before the yellow bundle. "Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked softly.

The fox opened his eyes questioningly to see his inquisitor. "Miles," came the horse reply.

The hedgehog tried to give a reassuring smile. "I'm Sonic. Could you tell me what you're doing out here?"

Sonic winced as Miles let out a deep cough. It sounded like it would hurt. "I was tryin' tuh sleep," was the week reply.

"Why are you trying to sleep out here?" asked the hedgehog. Was this kid lost? "Where are your parents?"

"Dunno. The'b been gone fur long time."

"Well," tried Sonic again. "Where do you live?" Who ever had been taking care of this kid must surely be worried by now. The fox cub did not answer his question. The only response the blue hedgehog received was a sneeze.

He crept closer to the child. "Kid, you need-"

The fox yelped as Sonic tried to lay a hand on his shoulder. "D-d-don't hurt-t me!" He tried desperately squirm away.

Sonic held onto both his shoulders in fear of the child hurting himself in his panic. "Miles, I'm not going to hurt you. Miles. Miles look at me!"

The owner of that name frightfully looked up with a tear stain face. Sonic continued, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Why?"

"Well….Why would I want to hurt you?" asked the preteen.

Miles face was full of confusion. "Why _wouldn't_ you want to hurt me?"

 _What has been done to this kid?_ He replied, "I like to help people. I can't help you if I'm hurting you."

The fox was no longer fighting him, but his mistrust was still evident. Yet, within his gaze if mistrust, there was also confusion. "But people does dat all da time."

"Does what all the time?"

"Dey say dat um bad luck and dat it be for good to get wrid of me." He coughed twice. Not so deep, but still pain piercing.

Now it was Sonic's turn to be confused. What was the kid talking about? "Why do they think you're bad luck? Maybe you just misheard something."

The little fox hid his face. What was so strange about this blue hedgehog? Had he not seen his two tails? Were they hidden? Yah. That was it. He was sitting on them. It would not be so noticeable at the moment. Well, if that was the case, there was no way he was pointing them out! Perhaps the blue hedgehog would leave soon…..

Sonic saw he was not going to get an answer. He was unsure what to do. He could not leave the kid there. That was for sure; but he did not believe Miles would come with him. He could pick the fox up and force him to come, sure; but was that really the best thing? He looked down at the wet bundle of fur in front of him. The child was scared. He looked as if there was no one in the whole world he could trust. No. He could not do that. He would have to gain Miles' trust somehow. He pondered what to do.

As if on cue, the little foxes stomachs let out a loud growl. He pulled his legs tighter to his chest.

Sonic had an idea. "Are you hungry?" The kid did not move. He did not even acknowledge the question. "I'll be right back," said blue hedgehog. "Don't go anywhere."

He rushed off. It was twenty minutes by the time he got back. It was a relief to Sonic when he saw that the child had not moved. Then again….. He had not moved an inch. Filled with worry he crouched down by the cub and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Miles. Miles, wake up. I'm back."

The fox let out a groan then slowly opened his eyes. The blue hedgehog held up a chili dog. "Look what I got for you bud."

The fox looked back questioningly. Sonic tried to urge him to eat it. "It's a chili dog. I know you don't feel good, but you need to eat something."

"You mean….. You're giving it to me?" asked a small raspy voice.

Sonic kept himself from visibly wincing. This kid was obviously getting sicker. "Yah. I have another one for you too when this one is gone."

"Why?" asked the younger one.

Sonic sat down next to the fox cub on the alley floor and wrapped a blanket around him. The ground was wet and cold, but he easily dismissed that from his mind. "Because you are hungry and need food. Now eat. We'll talk when you're done."

After cautiously receiving the warm dog, Miles looked at the blue stranger for the last time to make sure he had it right. Apon no discouragement, he scoffed down the meal as fast as he could. He Finished it in just a moment.

"Woe! Slow down bud. You'll make yourself sick! Er...a different sick." He handed the cub a bottle of soda. "Take a drink of this."

He drank half of the bubbly brown liquid and received the other chili dog that was handed to him. "Eat this one slower, okay?" A smile crept on his lips as Miles nodded his head yes. This kid was cute. He very much hoped he could find his folks. With Eggman's attacks…...He probably would not. When Miles was done with the second dog, Sonic felt a bit of regret. The kid could probably of done with a third.

"Thank you," half whispered the little fox.

With a grin and wink, Sonic answered, "My pleasure! Glad you liked it. Now, I am going to ask you some questions now. Okay?"

He received a nervous and reluctant nod. He was still very scared, but at least he carried a bit more clarity in his eyes. "Okay. Good. So Miles, do you know where you live?" A head shake no. "Do you…. know your parent's name?"

Head shake yes. "Mamma and Papa."

 _Of course. What else would there names be?_ "Do you know where your mamma and papa are?" Head shake no. "Do you live with your Mamma and Papa?" No. "Who do you live with?"

Miles turned his eye gaze to the ground. "I dunno…."

Sonic saw he did know, but did not want to tell. He lifted the Fox's chin back up to meet his eyes. "Miles, I have to get you back home. I cannot unless you tell me where that is."

"No. I not goin' beck." For once, something other than fear entered the cub's eyes. There was defiance and determination. What was Sonic to do?

"Kid, if you won't tell me where your from, will you at least come with me for the night? I have a camp set up just outside the village. You could stay there with me for the night."

Miles thought this over. Was it safe? So far the blue hedgehog had not lain a single finger of roughness on him. Would that change? This stranger has so far been so kind to him. The fox suddenly found an ache in his chest at the thought of Sonic leaving; but then knew he couldn't come even if he wanted to. "I can't walk. I'm too tired." The food had given a boost on energy, but he was still in deep pain.

"Will you let me carry you?" asked the hedgehog. When the fox made neither consent or protest, he carefully picked him up. A wince spread across the younger boy's face, but he could not tell if it was from pain or fear.

In this new position, Sonic was able to notice something he had not before. This kid had two tails! He about dropped the kid in his shock, but was able to manage a tight grip in time. _Is this why Miles was treated so poorly? Did people hate him for his double tails?_

The younger child's grip tightened on the older boy's. A warm feeling flowed throughout Sonic's body. Miles was so light and small. His weight was not difficult to carry in the slightest. The yellow fox was trembling again. The hedgehog decided it would be best to get a move on. His campsite was not too far.

The storm was starting to ever so slightly calm down. The rain was only a drizzle and the lightning no longer streaked the sky. It did not take long to track his small campsite.

It was on the edge of a large cave. There was a bit of wood surrounded by stones for a fire, a sleeping bag on the ground, and various articles of different kind lying around. The great surprise though, was the big red, two seater airplane.

"What's that?" asked Miles in aw. His voice was hoarse and wheezy.

Sonic set him down and then placed him inside the sleeping bag. "That is my plane. I call it the Tornado. It is how I got to your island."

He rummaged around in the vehicle and found another blanket for himself. After spreading it on the ground, he lied down on it. The ground was hard and he had no other blanket to cover himself, but with the fire rebuilt, he would not get cold.

"You get some rest now. Okay kid?"

No answer. The blue hedgehog turned around to see that the fox cub was already out cold. "Good night kid. We'll find you a place in the morning." Heavy eyelids slowly closed; and the world went into a deep darkness.

* * *

Sonic stirred. He had been sleeping soundly when something had woken him up. _Is that coughing?_ He sat up and looked over at the little fox. Miles was coughing and wheezing with hardly a pause.

He rushed over. "Miles! Miles! You okay?" He pulled the boy into an embrace. Worry shot through him as he was able to catch a glimpse of the boy's misted eyes. He placed one hand on his forehead. It was as hot as an oven.

Sonic may not have been a doctor, and was completely ignorant to the arts of medicine, but he knew this: Miles was deathly sick and needed help fast.

With fox cub in arms, the hedgehog raced towards the village. He stopped just one foot in front of the first door of a house he came to. He knocked loudly and urgently.

"Who is it?!" called out a deep rough voice. The villagers had become untrusting of strangers since Robotnik's attack. Or at least that was what Sonic believed.

"Please, where is the nearest doctor? My friend is very sick."

The door did not open, but the hedgehog could hear the voice just on the other side. "Just keep going down the street. When you get to the end, go right, left, then left again. It will be in the middle of Maple Drive on the right side."

He heaved a sigh. That was a relief. So the this island had a doctor after all. "Thank you," he said full of gratitude. No words were said back.

The blue blur passed through the given directions and stopped in front of a small worn down building. A signe by the door read "Doctor Oak." He banged on the door urgently.

This time, the door creaked open allowing the yellow light to show the outline of an old squirrel. "Yes?"

"Please, my friend is very sick. Can you help him?" How many times have those exact words been asked through the ages? The answer will never be known. Neither did Sonic think nor care of this question. He only cared that this little fox could be save.

The squirrel opened the door wider. He ushered for the two to come in. "Lie him down on the table."

After doing as bidden, he turned to get a good look at the doctor. He was an old gray furred squirrel. His face showed little to no emotion besides that of being tired. Anyone would be at three in the morning.

The doctor, assuming Doctor Oak, walked over to the child prostrate on the examination table. On actually seeing his patient he clicked his teeth and shook his head. "Get it out of here," he hissed.

Sonic was confused. "Sir?"

"Get that mutant mut out of my office!" came the harsh reply.

Sonic reared back in shock. He had not expected those words. "But he needs medical attention. He could die!"

The old Mobian walked back to the door and opened it. "Then maybe our town will finally be ridden of its hard times. A mutant like that is undoubtedly cursed. Now leave!"

With care and speed, Miles was once again lifted by the twelve year old. Sonic left the office as told. Even if he could convince the doctor to give the fox something for his fever, he would not be able to trust that the medicine was harmless.

He went from house to house. Each one refused to take in the mutant, the freak, the abomination. No matter how hard he begged, no one would give him as much as a Tylenol pill. They were truly convinced that this child was a curse to their island.

Sonic's heart dropped like a rock in a bucket when he realized how feint Miles' breathing became. _Hold on kid. I'm going to have to bring you home._

The streets and hillside only saw a blue streak of light as he whizzed by. The hedgehog ran all the way back to his cave. With a leap, he jumped up into his plain and set the ill child in the back passenger seat. With few movements, Sonic was able to swipe up all his belongings and put it in the compartment under his tan seat cushion. After one last check on the old engine, he started the plane. "Please make it home Tornado. Please make it."

The engine roared and sputtered to life. The red Tornado gave a jolt then shot forward. It was not long before Sonic was able to pull it up into the air.

The wind rushed pass his spikes and to the emptiness beyond. The cold night sky was inked blank without a trace of a star or moon. Behind him the island, above him the sky, bellow him a large vastness of empty _deep deep_ ocean, and the thread of hope before. He had to make it home. He just had to.

* * *

It was not until the sun was directly above, marking midday, that Sonic spotted his homeland, Mobotropolis.

His house was not in the city itself, no; but rather by itself near the forest. This was a good thing. Now there would be less complications landing his plane.

Engine purred as the Tornado lowered in the field for a landing. This was the hardest part of flying a plane. Making it safely on solid ground without crashing was not learned over night. (Sonic knew that by first hand.)

The moment the engine was off, he lifted the cub from the passenger seat and ran speedily to his home. It was a small one story building made of wood. The windows were round and so was the top of the door. The roof may of been a thatched roof, but it hardly ever leaked.

Sonic banged on the door. "Uncle Chuck! Uncle Chuck! Are you home?!"

The door opened just a moment later to reveal a hedgehog that was not unlike Sonic. He was much older having a gray mustache and wore a red vest. "Oh Sonic, you're back early son." His gleaming eyes turned to worry when he saw what his nephew was holding. "Who's this? What happened?"

The older hedgehog took the boy from the younger's grasp as he explained. "I found him on Westside Island. He was alone starving in an alley. He told me his name was Miles but would not tell me where he was from. I got him some food and let him sleep with me for the night. He got really sick, and I tried to get him help on the Island, but no one would take him in."

"An entire island and not one person would help him?" He placed Miles on the bed in Sonic's room.

His ears drooped. "Two tails. No one would help him because of his two tails. They thought he was bad luck or a curse. Well, something like that."

"I'm going to call the doctor." Sonic's uncle left the room.

The blue hedgehog sat on the end of the bed. He knew that their doctor would have no problem with the child. The citizens of Mobotropolis were very diverse. No. That was not what worried him. It was not that Miles would not get better either. (Now that he was home there was no doubt in his mind that help would arrive in time.) The thing that did worry him was the young fox's past.

"What ever happened to you, who ever was hurting you, I promise will never harm you again. I'll protect you."

* * *

 **So how did I do? This is my first story ever to publish. Drew the cober too. If you wouldn't mind giving a review on how I did, that would be greatly appreciated. Also, I am currently working on an entire Sonic the Hedgehog series. If there are any characters you are dying for me to put in there, please let ne know.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here his part two to my story. I would like to give a special thanks to:**

 **SharpDragonKlaw. (You were my first review ever!)**

 **Leodragon678. (Thank you for the review. It meant a lot to me! I am very glad you liked it.)**

* * *

Warmth. That was what he felt. Warmth. It was coursing through his small frame like running water. It was both comforting and peaceful. A thing he did not get to feel often.

Miles gradually opened his eyes. The world slowly came into focus revealing a small room with yellow walls. By the articles lying randomly about, he could definitely tell it belonged to a boy. A _child._

He liked the nature of the room. There was a comforting scent and aura floating about. The floor was carpeted and the lone window allowed bright sunlight to seep in like happy waves. Against the wall on his right was an old fashioned guitar. The wall across from him was the door.

The door…... Miles shuddered. He was now awake enough to realize he was in a strange place. There was no telling _who_ would walk through that dark blue door. With how his life went, chances were it would be nobody pleasant.

Deciding it would be best to try and sneak away now instead of later, he made to climb out of the bed.

"Uagh!" The child gasped and fell to the floor. He tightly hugged his lower torso. Pain shot through his rib cage. There was no way he could get out the window like this.

The door slowly creaked open causing Miles to jump. An older blue hedgehog with a white moustache quickly came in when he saw the injured child cowering on the floor. "Miles, are you okay?" He rushed to the yellow bundle but stopped when the fox pushed himself up against the wall. His eyes were wild in panic.

"D-d-don't hurt-t me!"

The older hedgehog slowly dropped to the floor staying three feet from the child. He did not want to panic him further. "Miles, I am not going to hurt you. No one is. This is my house, and I won't let any harm come to you."

No reply was given back. The cub hid his face, shoulders shaking. The hedgehog decided it was time to bring in reinforcements. He walked to the door and called, "Sonic, could you come here for a minute?"

A blue blur sped through the hallway. "Yah Uncle Cuck?" He looked passed his shoulders and saw Miles sobbing on the floor. "He's awake!"

"Sure is, but he won't let me come near him. Do you think you can get him calmed down?" He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

He nodded yes, then made his way over to the fox without a word. He sat across from him then spoke softly. "Miles. You okay? It's me, Sonic. Do you remember me?"

"S-Sonic?" His hidden face emerged from his arms.

He gave a weak smile. "Yah bud. It's me."

Miles looked up with fearful eyes, but for once Sonic could tell it was not of him. The cub sniffed and wiped his nose with his hand. "Where am I?"

After grabbing a tissue off the side table and handing it over to the kit, Sonic explained. "You're in my home. This is my room. What do you remember last Miles?"

He silently relieves the tissue and thought. What had happened last? He was in the alley. The blue hedgehog started talking to him. He ate chili dogs. Sonic showed him his plane….. Oh! He knew. "You put me night night by your plane."

"Yep, that's what we did. Do you remember anything else?"

The younger one shook his head no. He waited with a look of curiousness for what the nice hedgehog would say next. "Well, um….Do you know what a fever is?"

Miles nodded his head yes. "A feber be when my head feels hot but I feel cold?"

"Yah, that's right. After you went to sleep by the plane, you got real sick with a fever and lots of coughing. You needed a doctor but….." Sonic paused. He was _not_ going to tell the kid he was not allowed medical help because of his twin tails. "I couldn't find one in your village. So I put you on my plane and flew you to my house. A doctor visited while you were sleeping."

The fox's eyes widened in wonder. "I rode in your plane?"

"Yep! You flew right over the ocean!"

"I did? I wish I could remember it….." His ears drooped in disappointment. To know you flew in a plane but slept through the whole trip. Vexing.

The blue hedgehog's chest felt hollow when he saw the kit's utter disappointment. Perhaps he could change that? "Tell you what," he gave a large grin, "when you are completely better, I'll give you a ride."

"Really?!" Miles jumped up with joy but came crashing back down holding his rib cage. His face scrunched and anguish. He let out a small sob.

He was carefully scooped up by Sonic and placed on the soft cushy bed. "Careful Miles. Your rib cage is all bruised up. You'll have to stay still for a few days. Me and my Uncle Chuck will take care of you until you get well. Is that alright?"

The yellow child curled up in a tight bundle. Now that he was on the bed a heavy blanket of drowsiness was starting to take effect. "Okay Sonic….."

He drifted off as the older boy stroked the fur on his head. "See yah when you wake up little buddy."

He quietly tiptoed away from the sleeping child and met his uncle at the door. He stated the obvious. "He fell back asleep."

"I see that," chuckled Sir Charles. It always amused him how this twelve year old boy managed to defeat foes inconsistently yet was still so childish. Sonic's next stream of words was even more full of peppish youth.

"What's for dinner? I'm starved."

The double set of blue hedgehogs traveled through the hall to the living spaces. "Is that all you can think of young man?"

Sonic did a couple stretches mimicking an athlete.. "Running at the speed of sound causes you to burn a lot of calories."

Charles chuckled again. "I dunno… It seems you make up for those calories plenty to me." He ruffled his spikes. "Now help me with the cookin' young one. Your friend is going to be mighty hungry when he wakes up. _For real_ starving."

He started pulling a pot and pan out of a cabinet. "Sonic, get the box of noodles out would yah? I'm making spaghetti tonight."

"Yes sir." It took the blue blur no time to grab the box out of the pantry. While spaghetti nowhere _near_ rivaled chili dogs, it was still a very delicious meal.

Sonic and his Uncle Charles worked together to get dinner rolling. The sauce was hot, the garlic bread was toasted, and the table was set to go. All that was left was for the noodles to finnish cooking. Sadly, as fast as Sonic loved to go, there was nothing he could do to speed up the noodles' cooking time. He had tried before, (turned the stove heat up higher) but it only resulted in the water boiling over onto the floor. He had to wait extra long for food that night.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Someone was knocking at their front door. Sir Charles stirred the sauce. Without looking up from his task, he asked, "Would you get that Sonic?"

"Sure thing Uncle Chuck!" He set down the fork he was messing with and went to see who was at the door. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hi Amy."

The pink hedgehog threw herself into a tight hug around her blue friend. "Hi Sonic! Where yah been? You were supposed to come to my house for dinner yesterday. What held you up?"

The boy tried to pry himself from the girl's death squeezing embrace but to no avail. She was strong for a nine year old. Well, a lot stronger than _him_ anyway. "Sorry I couldn't come Ames. Something came up. I tried to call you but your phone was out. Can you let me go now?... Please?"

While she gave no insight that she was aware of his request, Amy did let go of her death hug. "So what have you been up to?"

Sonic closed the door and led his friend to the living room. The two kids hadn't known each other long, but the few adventures and hardships they had both shared had brought them close together. Sonic thought of her as a little sister. He would do anything to protect her.

As dainty and helpless as Amy looked, she was actually very capable of taking care if herself. She was a super fast runner (no as fast as Sonic of course) and crazy strong. Her favorite weapon was a hammer that she could mysteriously conjure out of thin air. Perhaps Sonic should ask her about that.

"I was taking care of some eggbots on Westside Island and came across a fox cub. He was all alone and was real sick. No one nearby would help, so I brought him home. He has been asleep for two days and has only woken up not long ago."

"A cub?!" Amy Rose's eyes lit up like a thirty waltz bulb. She threw out questions with a passion. "What's his name? How old is he? He's still here right? Can I see him? Is he awake? Why would nobody help? How did you find him? Wh-"

"Amy! Amy! Slow down!" Sonic laughed. "I know I can run at the speed of sound, but my brain isn't nearly that fast."

Charles walked out of the kitchen to see who the caller was. He smiled when he saw it was the pink hedgehog. "Hey there young squirt. How's it going? Would you like to join us for dinner? It's almost done."

The girl slightly bounced on couch she was sitting on. Amy had a hard time keeping still. " Hi Sir Charles! Yes, I would like that." She turned back to her friend. "So….. Start talking. I want to hear all about him!"

"Well, he's a little kit named Miles. I think he is around five, but he's about the size of Cream. I found him all alone huddled and starving in an alley. He was terrified of me Amy! It was like he thought I was going to beat him into a pulp or something. Though honestly…...I think somebody has already done that."

Amy's expression changed from excitement to concern. "What do you mean?"

"He wasn't just sick and hungry. He was covered in bruises. Round bruises the size of fists. At one point he said people hurt him all the time." He let out a shuddered sigh.

The pink hedgehog was horrified. "Why would they do that to a little kid?! I ought to go smash them all with my Piko Piko hammer this instant!" She jumped up from her seat, hammer appearing out of nowhere in her grasp.

A bit of panic ran through the blue mobian. When Amy got mad, she got _mad._ "Woe! Woe! Hold up! It's not like there _here_ Ames. They are all the way across the ocean."

Emerald eyes flashed in fury. Her anger started to vent out by yelling at her friend. "Then why didn't you take care of the creeps while you were there?! You heartless monster!"

His hands went up in defense and he cautiously backed away from her. Not that two extra feet would help him much. "I didn't have a clue who did it! Miles wouldn't tell me much that night and then he got sick. What was I supposed to do? He needed a doctor!"

Amy rested her hammer on the floor and leaned against it. "Point heard. Your name is cleared."

Relief was an understatement on how he currently felt. He exhaled. "That was close."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The older hedgehog stood at the doorway fully amused, but decided it would probably be best to intervene. That is, if he wanted the house to stay intact. "Dinner is done you two. Sonic, would you go wake up Miles? He has not properly ate sense those chilli dogs, and goodness knows when he ate before that!"

"Sure thing Uncle Chuck!" He raced across to his room where the child was sleeping. He quietly opened the door. The bed was a pile of blankets wrapped up around a fuzzy little bundle. He gently nudged the kit's shoulders. "Miles. Miles. Wakey wakey eggs and bakey."

The cub rolled over to his side letting out a big yawn. His face lit up when he saw the hedgehog. "Hi Sonic."

"Hey bud." He ruffled the younger one's head fur. "Dinner is ready. Are you hungry?"

As if to answer, a loud grumble came from Mile's stomach. Sonic softly laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Will you let me carry you?"

Two seconds after a slow nod of the head yes, Sonic swooped him up in his arms. "Eeeep!" Squealed Miles fearfully, but then changed to a small stream of giggles. This was fun!

"Next stop, the dining room express!" He made chugging noises with his mouth as the fox rode piggy back. When the train and passenger arrived at their destination, Sonic let out a loud " _TOOT TOOT!"_ causing Miles to burst into laughter; but he then quieted at the sight of the two other Mobians in the room.

"Miles, this is my Uncle Chuck and friend Amy."

"Hi Miles," greeted the pink hedgehog with a smile. The older hedgehog just gave a friendly nod.

The fox hid his face shiley behind the blue one's spikes. "Hi."

Sonic set him in one of the chairs. Big eyes grew bigger when the fox cub saw what was on the plait. "Spaghetti!"

"Do you like spaghetti?" questioned the old hedgehog.

Miles nodded his head vigorously. He started to chow down right away but still spoke at the same time. "Mamfa mfade if wif ber madoes!"

Amy giggled. "What was that?"

Miles swallowed his food then tried again. "Mamma makes wid her tomadoes. She had a garden."

"Did she now?" asked Charles. "What else does your mama do?"

He tapped a finger on his chin. "Well… She made lots of cookies. She mades dinner and sewed curtains….. And reads me stories!"

"Your mama can do a lot," agreed the adult. "What does your dad do?"

"Papa fixed cars!" His chest puffed with pride. He fully believed his papa was the smartest man in the world. "He let me help too!"

Charles smiled. Suddenly, it dawned on Sonic what he was doing. The questions were for helping them find Miles' parents' identities. He listened with hope when his uncle asked the next question. "So where do your parents live?"

A hush fell over the table. The fox lowered his eyes to his plait. "I dunno…"

Sonic's uncle tried again. "It's okay that you don't know; but can you tell me what your house looks like?"

"I dunno…" The child saw through the question.

Charles inwardly sighed. The cub was not going to help them in any way to find where he previously lived; but not wanting to lose the bit of trust Miles had in him, he tried to change the subject. "How is Cream and Mrs. Vanilla, Amy?"

"Oh fine!" replied the girl. Vanilla was a single mother with a sweet three year old. When Amy became orphaned, she willingly took her in under her wings. "Mrs. Vanilla has been teaching me how to cook. Today I made apple pie. Cream is determined to convince her mom to allow her to have a chao; but I doubt _that_ will ever happen."

" _Yah,_ " started Sonic. "Probably not. It'd be cute, but can you imagine Cream with a chao?"

"Not really," said Amy.

Supper was pleasant. The three older ones talked while the youngest mostly just listened and ate in silence. When it was over, Sonic, Amy, and Miles played a few rounds of uno. Sir Charles said he would clean up by himself tonight.

"Skipping you Amy!"

"What? No!"

"Your turn Miles."

"Draw four Sonic. I want wred."

"Aaaaw, but I like the blue…"

"Serves you right!"

"Don't think this is over Amy. I'll win yet."

"Nope. 'Cause I win."

Sonic and Amy watched as the fox placed down his last card. "Woe. We didn't even notice he forgot to say uno."

* * *

His lips curved into a small smile as he was placed into bed. He had fallen asleep on their fourth round of cards and Sonic had picked up and carried him. Miles was awake only just enough to catch a glimpse of blue spikes and green eyes.

He snuggled with the blankets. It was nice having a warm bed and a full stomach. He missed those; but the thing he had missed the most was being cared for. Loved. Miles was sure his parents would of loved the three hedgehogs. Especially the blue one. "Night night Sonic."

* * *

Three hedgehogs sat on the couch in the living room. It had been a relaxing evening, having dinner and playing with the fox cub, but now it was time to talk about what to do about the child. Moreover, finding his legal guardians.

"Why does he have to go back?" asked Amy. "Whoever had him obviously didn't treat him right."

The oldest hedgehog wrapped his arm around the little girl's shoulder. "I never said we were taking him back; but I think it's important we find out about Miles' folks."

"But we don't have any idea who they are," complained Sonic. "He won't tell us anything."

A couple giggles came from the pink hedgehog. "Sonic, Westside Island is pretty small. There aren't that many people in the first place. That and they are really superstitious. Surely _someone_ would know about the two tailed fox."

"You are right with that," said Sir Charles. "But I also have a small clue that may help us." He pulled a pocket knife out from his pocket. It was red and had little tools like screwdrivers and a miniature wrench. "I found this in one of the boy's socks. It has the name 'Miles Prower' on it. I believe Prower is his last name."

Sonic and Amy looked at the knife. It was a bit scuffed up showing how often it was used.. "When should we start looking Uncle Chuck?"

He got up from the couch. "I think you and I should leave tomorrow Sonic. We could leave Miles with Amy, Cream, and Vanilla for a day. I'm sure she won't mind. It would also be good for the kit to play with someone near his own age." He looked at his watch. "Hmm...It's pretty late. Why don't you walk Amy home. You could also tell Vanilla about Miles while you're there."

"Sure thing Uncle Chuck!" He turned to Amy. "You want to race?"

She jumped up and gave a little squeal. The pink hedgehog was more than willing to do anything her blue friend asked of her. "You bet Sonic!" The two rushed out the door without another word.

Sir Charles chuckled. It was a good thing those two were so good hearted. They both caused a heap of trouble as it was. "They better not wake up Cream when they arrived. Vanilla would have both their heads _and_ mine!" He slid the knife back in his pocket. He would give it back to Miles in the morning.

"Don't worry young one. You're safe here."

* * *

 **You know how I said this was only going to have two parts? Well, it was becoming longer than I thought. So there is going to be a part three! Yippee! Excpect in two or three weeks. Also, sorry for any confusion if you saw this story was updated then gone. I accidentlu uploaded chapter one as chapter two at first. I'm still learning how to use fanfiction. I also noticed I had a lot of mistakes in the first chapter. ( mainly spelling Miles as Myles.) I'll fix it eventually. Thank you for reading my story! Please review what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with part 3! I meant to get it oit Sunday but...**

 **Here are answers to the people who left reviews.**

 **Dawn ofForelsket: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

 **TheGameNguyener: Thank you so much for the instructions on how to fix chapter 1. I was unsure how to do that.**

 **SharpDragonKlaw: You are going to get to see a bit more od Miles' past this chapter.**

 **ndjs: Thanks! That means a lot to me. I should definitely look into Grammerly. Google Docs only takes you so far.**

 **Infinite's Ruby: I'll try my best! I originally did check and fixed my mistakes before I posted, but for some odd reason it did not save...**

 **Piggon: Here you go! You can live now! I will keep writing and I hope you will too.**

 **bbbbbbbbbb: (That is a lot of _bs)_ Thanks!**

 **Thank you everyone for all your kindness! People have been so sweet. My hope was to have three reviews on this story and I have nine so far! I get excited and motivated when ever I read one. Now injoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Sonic took a big whiff of frying bacon and scrambled eggs. He gave a stretch and large yawn before rolling off the couch he had been sleeping on. He could sleep anywhere, and often snoozed on roof tops, so the living room sofa was not a bad place to spend the night

Standing at the stove cooking breakfast was his uncle. "Good morning Sonic. Sleep well last night?"

He gave another yawn before answering. "Yep. It was fine. Miles up yet?"

Charles shook his head no. "I figured we would wake him up when breakfast was ready to surve."

Sonic sat at the kitchen table. They had much to do and he was itching to get going; but who could deny a hot breakfast? Not anyone who has tasted Sir Charles' cooking. That was for sure.

"The eggs are are about done sonny. Now would be a good time to wake up that fox kit. We have to get him ready for the day before taking him to Vanilla's. Doctor Quak will be here at 10:30 as well. He wanted to do one last checkup on Miles."

Sonic rose from his seat. He was excited for today. _Not_ because he was going to Westside Island, *shudder* but rather that there was another child in the house. If he and his uncle were unable to find Mile's folks, would the fox get to stay? It would be like having a little brother!

He slowly opened the door to his room. No matter how quiet he tried to be, it always creaked like a haunted house. He gently placed his hand on the cub's shoulder and spoke softly. "Miles….Miles…. Time to wake up. We have lots to do today."

The fox stirred slightly. The bed was so soft and warm, and the outside world was so cold. He was not ready to leave the land of dreams! And nothing could convince him otherwise.

"Uncle Chuck has got breakfast ready."

That would do it. He opened his eyes and took in the world around him. A sleepy smile greeted the preteen. "Hi Sonic…."

"Morn' bro. How you feeling?"

Miles sat up and thought for a couple seconds. His face lit up when he answered, "I be feelin' good. I don't hurt so much no more." He slightly bounced on the bed. It was nice being able to move without pain shooting through your rib cage. In fact, with all the good sleep he had been getting and the food he ate, he had not felt this good in a _long_ time.

His ear was tweaked by the blue hedgehog. "Do you think you can walk? Or do you need me to carry you?"

"No, I dink I can do it." The fox climbed down from the bed. Once again, Sonic realized how small the child actually was.

"So," he started. "Do you like scrambled eggs and bacon?" He laughed when the child vigorously nodded that yes, he did like that meal. "We'll make sure you get a big helping."

It would be wrong to say the food was good. With Sir Charles cooking, the vocabulary would not even to begin to explain the flavor. If you were to give simply a stick and a slice of ham to Charles and another contestant, the hedgehog's would taste better by a mile. No competition.

Miles would agree to this analogy without a hesitation. It was when he was on his third helping of eggs that Sir Charles decided to bring up the plans for the day. "Miles, Sonic and I have to go somewhere today."

The fox set his fork down and looked back with big eyes. "May I come too?"

With a heart melting like chocolate, there was no way Sonic could turn the cub down; but his uncle knew what was best. The older hedgehog gave an apologetic smile. "No, I'm afraid you cannot come."

"Oh." The fox's ears wilted. Then with a bit of uncertainty he asked, "Will I be here by myself?"

"Do you remember the girl, Amy, from last night?" asked Sir Charles. Miles nodded yes. "We are going to take you to her house. She lives with a nice lady named Vanilla and a little girl named Cream."

The fox shifted in his seat. He did not like strangers. Their reactions were always the worst when they saw him for the first time. Once a woman even screamed.

Sonic saw his unease and tried to subdue it. "Don't worry pal. Mrs. Vanilla is very nice, and Cream is just about your age."

"Dey won't…" The kit hesitated. "Dey won't…. hurt me… right?"

"Oh no," reassured the younger hedgehog. "I promise they will not hurt you. Nice people do not hurt others, and Mrs. Vanilla and Cream are very nice. You'll like them. Besides, Amy will be there! You like Amy right?"

"...Yes." He was nervous now, but if Sonic said they would not hurt him, then surely he would be safe.

After breakfast was over, Sonic brought Miles to the bathroom for a bath. The blue hedgehog hated water. Was _afraid_ of water; but the fox seemed to enjoy the tub well enough.

He helped Miles scrub behind his ears and reminded him to wash both his tails. The fox tilted his head curiously at the hedgehog. The Sonic had to keep himself from laughing at how funny the child looked all wet and covered in bubbles. "Sonic, why don't you hate my tails?"

"Why would I hate your tails Miles?" By now he was letting the water out through the drain. He helped the young fox step out and handed and started to towel his fur dry.

Miles giggled. "Well, most people does. Dey say dat I'm different."

By now the child was a very fluffy ball of yellow. "Everyone is different Miles," explained Sonic. " No one is the same inside or out. Amy is strong, Uncle Chuck can make killer chilli dogs, and I can run at the speed of sound. Your two tails is what makes you unique Miles. It's what makes _you_ special.

 _Makes me special…._ "That's what Mamma and Pappa said."

Sonic gave a tap to the younger one's nose. "And they are right my fuzzy two tailed friend. Your tails are something to be proud of."

The fox tackled the hedgehog with a hug. "Dank you Sonic."

"You're welcome bud. You're welcome…" Sonic patted the younger one's back.

The two children turned around as Sir Charles came in. He was holding a pair of red and white shoes. "These use to be Sonic's, but I believe they will fit you Miles."

"New shoes?!" The little cub jumped up and down giving a small squeal. It had been a long time since he had a new pair. His old ones were so worn that the soles were falling off.

The oldest hedgehog grinned. "Ah, so you like them sonny?"

"Yes sir!" he answered. He let the adult help him put them on. His Face beamed even brighter after finding the shoes fit perfectly. "Dank you Sir Chuck."

His chest warmed as he heard the child's gratitude. He was such a thankful fellow. Charles hoped that would never change. "You are quite welcome young one."

Miles was content to just stare down at his newly shoed feet. They were so comfortable. His old shoes… _Oh no! My old shoes had my gift from Pappa in it! It's gone!_ His eyes welled up in tears.

Sonic became worried. "What's wrong Miles? Are you alright?"

The fox tried to hold back the water that was trying to escaped from eyes, but a tear came regardless. He sniffled. "I be okay. I just," *sniff* "lost some ding. Pappa gived it to me on my birthday."

Sir charles slid a red pocket knife from his vest pocket. "Is this what you lost?"

The cub received the treasure in a flash then held it close. He had thought he would never see it again. "You found it!"

"Yes I did," said Charles. "It was in one of your socks. I holding onto it until you were well enough to hold it."

The fox cub slid the pocket knife into the sock he was currently wearing. "Dank you Sir Chuck."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Sir Charles gave a reassuring smile to the young one. "That should be Doctor Quak. He wanted to give you one last check up," and he left to open the door.

Trying his best to hide behind the blue hedgehog, Miles followed Sonic to the living room. _A…doctor?_ He shuddered. That word brought back painful memories.

* * *

Pain was throbbing in his right shoulder making it unbearable to be conscious. As fate would have it, he was not one to easily pass out. His body had decided it was not worth it since he was almost always in pain for one reason or another. It was the village children's' favorite past times to "roughen him up."

Miles let out uncontrollable sobs. He was curled up in his Mamma's lap as she tried to ease his discomfort by stroking his back and speaking soothing words. It might of helped some, but he was far too distracted with the yelling in the next room.

"And why won't you help our son?!"

"You know well why I refuse Amadeus. No good will ever come of that child. That mutant is a plague to our home. It is only a matter of time before the whole of Westside Island is cursed!"

"He is not a curse! Just because he was born different does not make him any less worthy of life. Why must all our people turn their backs on us?!"

"You knew well what would happen when you decided to keep that _thing_ instead of doing away with it. Has he not been a burden to your family long enough? It is still not too late to set you and your wife free."

"You feral beast!"

Miles hid his face in his Mamma's embrace. The village children had dislocated his right shoulder after beating him up. They had not meant to do so, but it surely was not minded. His father was now presently arguing with the doctor trying to convince him to set it back in place. It was going so well….

The fox could hear his uncle trying to calm his Pappa down. "Amadeus! Stop! If you hit him we'll have the police on us. How will that help your son?"

There was more arguing and more exchanging of names, but Miles' father and his uncle soon emerged from the other room. His Pappa laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. The young fox scarcely ever so his father look so defeated; but when he did, it always had something to do with himself. "They will not give us help here my dear."

"Now what are we going to do?" She gave a sigh. "What is it Merlin? You look as if you are trying to decide whether or not to say a thing."

The boy's uncle kept his voice low not wanting any passerby to hear. "Brother, I think there is something you and Rosemary should consider."

Amadeus' voice was sharp and hard. "What?"

He was hesitant to do so, but Merlin continued. "As long as your son has two tails, he will never be able to live a normal life or recieve help from anyone."

"What are you saying?" Rosemary's voice was now trembling.

"He doesn't _need_ two tails. If… if one of them were removed…."

There was a loud smack as the cub's father punched his own brother in the face. "How dare you even suggest that!"

The fox picked himself up off the floor. His expression showed neither anger nor shock at his brother punching him. His face only showed concern. "Brother, I know it sounds cruel, but hear me out. As long as Miles is seen as a curse to our island, your family will always be struggling for survival. When was the last time your son had a proper meal? How long until he or your wife die from cold or hunger? The Elders will not let your family leave. You think it's a struggle now, but think about how it would be if something were to happen to you. You won't always be around to protect him brother, and it will only get worse as Miles grows older."

The kit's mother looked at her mate with pleading eyes. "We can't do it. I can't do that him."

Amadeus hugged his wife. "We won't dear. If our son was gifted with two tails, we will not take it away. I promise." He then turned to bis brother. "Merlin, I understand you are only trying to help, but we _cannot_ do that."

"I understand you as well. We'll just have to find some other way to help him," said the fox.

Miles saw his Pappa place one of his hands on his uncle's shoulder. "Merlin, you have been bearing our aflixions with us for four years. It does not have to be this way. If you were to formally disown us before the Elders, you could live a life of plenty."

The other fox shook his head. "I have considered it only in hope of being able to help you and your family more, but the Elders know that. They would see to it that I could not aid you in any way. I can help more like this. No brother. I will not abandon you nor your family. You are the only ones I've got."

"Thank you." Tears ran down Amadeus' face. "I have been blessed it such a caring people in my life. I will find a way for us to leave this place somehow."

"But what are we going to do now?" asked Rosemary. She was unsure how much longer she could bear seeing her child in so much pain. "His shoulder has to be set!"

Merlin met his brother's eyes. There was only one option left and they had no choice but to do it. "You know we are the only ones who will do it Amadeus."

"...I know." He turned to his wife. "How much pain medicine do we have?"

Her cheeks were wet in tears. "Only a few herbs but," her words were caught up in sobs. "It should be enough. Will you be able to do it?"

"I have only seen it done once," replied Merlin. "But we will have to try."

Miles winced as he was lifted into his Pappa's strong arms. He was unsure what was about to happen to him, but he knew it would not be pleasant.

* * *

Miles held tightly onto Sonic as he remembered that day. It had been painful, but his parents and uncle had been able to fix his shoulder. They never even tried to take him to and a doctor after that.

Westside Island had three doctors. Every single one of them had suggested ending his life. Would this one be any different? Sonic and Sir Chuck were kind, but they had no control over what others thought.

The blue hedgehog scratched behind the kit's ears when he saw the fear and worried plastered on his face. "Don't worry little buddy. Doctor Quak is a real swell guy. I have been seeing him since I was younger than you."

He peeked out from behind his blue protector. Sir Charles was talking to a yellow duck wearing a doctor's coat and an eyepatch. "Good morning Horatio. Thank you for coming. I know you have a lot of patients."

The duck came caring his black bag. "You are quite welcome, but it is my job after all. Though I will admit, it will be nice to treat someone other than Sonic for a change."

"Heh heh…" The said hedgehog ran his hand on the back of his head embarrassed. "Well, you know, it gets rather crazy sometimes saving the world."

The doctor lifted an eye ridge. "I had no idea backflipping off a two story building in front of Sally Acorn last month had any heroic acts behind it."

"Uh… heh… heh…So how are Huebert, Duane, and Louise?"

The hedgehog was changing subject and the doctor knew it; but there was no reason to stay on the previous conversation. "Healthy and driving their mother crazy. I have no idea where all their energy comes from."

Doctor Horatio Quack got down on his knees to be closer to eye level to the fox hiding behind Sonic. "You must be Miles."

The fox nodded his head yes. It was small, but visible. The doctor smiled. "Could you come to the couch in the living room. I would like to give you a check up. Sonic can stay with you the whole time if you'd like."

Miles may not of given an answer, but he did not put up a fuss when his preteen friend led him to the sofa. They sat down together with the fox holding the hedgehog in a death grip.

Doctor Quack opened his bag and started looking for what was needed. He asked the little one questions to try and ease his fear. "How old are you Miles?"

"...five." His answer was only barely audible.

"Ah, you are getting quite big then. I have three children. They are all two." He pulled out a small black device. "I'm going to use this to look inside your ears and noes. Is that fine?"

The yellow fox nodded yes. He held onto Sonic as Dr. Quack examined him. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow!" answered Miles.

The duck grinned. "Yah? I like yellow too. It's a good color. Do you have any favorite food?"

He unconsciously let go of Sonic before answering. "I liked ment candy! It be yummy! But Mama said I can't eat it 'till after dinner. I gets it for Cwismas!"

"You do? I bet you like Christmas." He held up a small stick. "Can you say 'aaah'?"

The young one complied allowing him to look in his mouth. "You have very strong teeth Miles. Nice and healthy." He finished the check up by checking the fox's reflexes and feeling his back and other bones. The child was definitely small for his age. This was obvious from the lack of nutrition. There was only one thing left he wanted to ask about. "Do you have any special abilities?"

The fox cub tilted his head in confusion. "What's a spedility?"

Doctor Quack laughed. "Special ability. Like a super power. Your friend Sonic can run really fast, some people are extremely strong, turning invisible, and there are ones that can even fly. Are you able to do anything like that?"

Miles grinned from ear to ear. "I can fly too!"

Sonic smiled. The child was a fox. There was no way he could fly, but his imagination was big. "How do you fly?"

He tilted his head. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure," answered Sonic. "If you want to."

Not a single person in that house had seen Miles have such a pure look of excitement as the one we wore at the moment. He jumped off the couch in joy. "I do it over dare so I don't break nothin'."

Is was expected by all that the little fox would start flapping his arms up and down pretending to fly as most non flight children do. That was not what they got. The yellow fox crouched down, and with a look of complete determination, started flapping his tails. No, his tails were not flapping, they were spinning! As if he were a fuzzy helicopter, his small frame slowly lifted from the ground.

Sonic jumped from the couch and fell flat on his face. "YOU CAN FLY?!" How was that possible?!

"Well I'd be a chili dog…." It had never crossed Sir Charles's mind that the child's tails actually did something.

After two minutes of hovering, Miles came back down to earth. He was proud of himself. He had been able to stay up in the air longer than usual; but after one look at the others in the room, he felt the pleasure whisk away. He held one of his appendages like a security blanket or a stuffed doll. _Was it a bad idea to show them? They did not hate my tails before, but what if they changed their minds now that they saw what I can do?_ He stuttered. "W-was dat a-a specidility?"

"It sure was!" exclaimed Sonic. He had now gotten up from the floor. "That was one cool ability! From now on I am calling you Captain Two Tails."

"You are quite a special kid," said the doctor. He put away his medical supplies and walked towards the fox. "You take care if yourself okay? Do whatever Sir Charles or Sonic asks you to do. Alright?"

"Yes sir." He slightly bounced up and down. They did not hate his tails! Sonic said it was cool!

"So, Captain Two Tails," Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Are you ready to go to Amy's house?"

The excitement was wiped clean off the cub's face. Amy was nice, and surely the people she were living with were as well, but he would much rather be with Sonic and his uncle. "...Okay." He had just agreed with the doctor to listen. There was no way he could back out of his word now.

The kit gave a squeal as Sonic once again scooped him up off the floor. He was put on the hedgehog's back piggy back style. "Toot! Toot! All aboard! Next stop is Vanilla Junction!"

The two hedgehogs and the fox made there way to the rabbit's home. The weather was beautiful. The sky was a deep blue devoid of any clouds. A gentle breeze ruffled the grass and rustled the trees. The songs of chirping birds rang in Miles' ears and heart.

Then he saw the house….

It was a small house. A cottage. The wooden sides were painted a creamy yellow and the mud red roof tilted into a point. The front door was of the same color and had a small square window.

Miles clung onto Sonic as they approached. In that house were two new people. What would they be like? Would they hate his tails? Should he run? Stay? Would crying help him any at all? He was sure it would not, but it might happen regardless.

His beating heart dropped to his stomach. Sir Charles knocked on the door.

* * *

 **...There is going to be a part four? I'm not sure what happened. This story originally was going to be one part. By the time I made a fanfiction account I was at two. I keep comming up with more and more ideas for this story. Amy, Cream, and Vanilla were not originally going to be in it. So chapter four will come out in two or three weeks. I would say that is the last chapter, but at this rate... Don't worry. I will not stop with this story until it is complete!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR!**

 **Thank you for leaving reviews:**

 **Leodragon678**

 **SharpDragonKlaw**

 **SupernaturalSonicFan**

 **Infinite's Ruby**

 **bbbbbbbb**

 **Piggon: (All I'm going to say is that you are going to be heart broken.)**

 **And a special thanks to Zoggerfic.**

 **I have two people in the real world that I read my stories aloud to. From now on, I will refer to them as cupcake and marshmallow.**

 **Thank you Cupcake and Marshmellow!**

* * *

The door opened. Miles' knees shook and his breathing began to accelerate. In one swift moment, he was about to meet the mother rabbit and her daughter. What would they be like?

"Sonic!" A pink hedgehog threw herself out the door and tackled the fox's blue preteen friend. The kit found himself letting out a sigh of relief. He knew he was still going to meet Vanilla and Cream, but it was helpful to be met at the door by someone he knew.

"Amy…! Can't breathe!" Sonic struggled to get out of her overly tight hug.

The girl just giggled in response. "Oh Sonic, you're so funny!" She only let go when she caught sight of the older hedgehog and kit. "Hi, Sir Charles! Hi Miles!" She gave the small yellow child of fluff a hug. Luckily, this one was not so deadly. "How are you?"

He gave her a small smile and hugged back. "Hello, Amy. I be good."

"Is Mrs. Vanilla here?" asked Sir Charles.

Amy happily nodded her head. "Yes, sir. She is in the kitchen. Come on inside!"

She jumped up and led them into the house. Miles took in the sight before him. It was a small living room but had been carefully arranged to feel comfortable. The walls were two colors, the top half being yellow and the bottom being white. The furniture was mismatched having been collected over the years. The rug softened the wooden floors. It looked like a home.

"They're here!" exclaimed Amy. She was talking to someone in the kitchen.

A feeling of timidness overshadowed the cub as he saw a tall rabbit wearing a long dress and apron walk in. He hid behind Sonic, peeking slightly from behind. Her fur was a creamy yellow and she had brown fur accents and jair. She was drying her hands off on a towel. She greeted the child with a smile only mothers can give. "Hello, you must be Miles. I am Mrs. Vanilla."

She got down on her knees so as to be closer to eye level. "Do you like baking cookies? I am making some but I could use the help."

Miles answered in his quiet voice. " I can help but…. I never maded cookies before."

"Then I'll just have to teach you how." The adult rabbit got up from the floor. She turned towards a smaller rabbit that was standing by. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." She placed a hand on the shoulders of a little girl who looked to be a mirror copy of herself accept smaller. "This is my daughter, Cream. Can you say hi?"

The little girl clung to her mother's skirt. Despite her being three and Miles being five, they were roughly the same height. "Hi…"

"Hello." The fox shifted nervously. He had never gotten along well with other children. They were almost always either afraid or hated him. Neither scenario left open doors for friendship.

His thoughts and gaze were broken as the older hedgehog started speaking. "Miles, Sonic and I have to leave now. Will you be okay?"

"Um…" He his eyes darted around the room until they spotted Amy. "Will you be here dah whole time?"

"The whole time!" she confirmed. "We'll have lots of fun until Sonic and Sir Charles come back."

He nodded his head slightly. He was scared, but he would try. "I be good Sir Chuck."

The hedgehog chuckled and ruffled the cub's hair. "I'm sure you will."

Sonic grinned. "See you tonight Captain Two Tails!"

His chest felt hollow as he watched the two blue hedgehogs leave. Amy saw his distress and decided to distract him from it. "Are you ready to make chocolate chip cookies?"

His eyes looked up at her full of excitement. Cookies had been a rare treat in his home. His Mamma would bake a yellow cake on his birthday and he was given mint candy on Christmas. Other than that, he hardly ever had sweets. There simply was not enough money to stretch for that. "I neber had chocolate chip cookies before."

Amy looked back in disbelief. "You've never had a chocolate chip cookie?" She did not even know that was possible.

The fox shook his head. "Nope, but I had oatmeal cookies and peanut butter cookies afore." He loved peanut butter. Besides mint, it was his favorite food.

"Well, we will fix that, " stated Mrs. Vanilla. She beckoned him to the kitchen. "Come and stand here on the chair. I will give you the ingredients and then you will pour them into the bowl. Does that sound fine?"

The fox cub nodded his head yes. He was nothing but concentration as he carefully poured the ingredients that were handed to him into the bowl. He was most excited when the rabbit let him mix the batter. _I like this lady. She is kind._

"Now it is time to put them on the cookie sheet." Mrs. Vanilla handed him a spoon. "I want each one to be about this size, alright?"

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Two sheets of the gooey dough were placed into the hot oven. Vanilla smiled as she watched the yellow kit sit before it. "I'm afraid it will be a while until it is done. Why don't you color? Amy will give you some crayons and paper if you ask her."

"Okay!" He hopped up and rushed to find the pink hedgehog. She was sitting on the floor in the living room playing blocks with Cream.

"Amy, can you getted me the paper and cwayons please?" He shuffled his feet on the floor.

The girl beamed. "Why of course Miles. I bet Cream would like to color too."

"Cweam codor!" The small rabbit clapped her hands together in glee.

Amy grabbed a stack of white paper and her own box of crayons and set them on the table where the younger ones could reach. She sat down as well.

"I codor a wambow!" Cream waved her crayon in the air.

A giggle broke forth from Amy. "Yeah? I think I'm going to draw the dream home I am going to have when I grow up." That, of course, would mostly just involve sticking the blue hedgehog in front of a house. "What are you going to draw Miles?"

He tapped a green crayon to his muzzle. "I dunno."

"A train! Draw a choo-choo!" The little rabbit gave big pleading eyes.

The fox giggled. "Okay." He started to sketch on the paper. He loved machines. For as long as he could remember he had always been interested in them. He had a knack for them too. Another reason for people to hate him.

* * *

He gasped while holding his middle. His lungs were crying for air but none would come in. The wolf that had knocked the wind out of him towered over like a dark cloud. "You just had to disobey didn't you?"

The fox tried to crawl away. He did not want to be kicked again by the twelve-year-old wolf. His ragged breaths barely allowed him to speak. "P-please don't…"

"What did you think was going to happen? You dumb mutt!" He issued another kick to the young child. Miles cried from the pain.

A weasel standing not too far from the side held a small wooden box. "Your love for machines will be the death of you." He began to toss it up and down.

The fox watched in horror. He had spent countless nights putting it together and countless more finding the parts. He had been careful not to be caught, but his precautions were for nothing.

The weasel stopped to wind the small key in the back. When the lid was opened, it started to play the tune of "'You are my sunshine. My only sunshine." The kit's eyes filled with tears. His Mamma use to sing that song often. He wanted to feel near to her again. The music box he built was as close to hearing her sing as he could get.

"How quant." The wolf took the box from his friend. "But we were not joking when we told you to never mess with machines. This counts fuzzball." He held it out ready to drop.

"No!" screamed Miles. He tried to catch it from his place on the floor. He was not fast enough. The music box shattered into hundreds of pieces in a horrendous clatter. The weasel crushed the remains with his foot.

The wolf chortled at the crying bundle of yellow. He was enjoying himself immensely. He roughly grabbed the fox by the scruff of his neck and pinned him to the wall. "This world already has a tech freak. We don't need another Robotnik!"

The wolf held his first back. Miles closed his eyes. He waited for the impact.

* * *

The yellow fox tilted his head. His tongue was slightly sticking out as he concentrated on a more difficult part of his drawing.

He understood why his Island hated robots and high tech. Robotnik had wiped out half of Westside Island in his conquest. His genius for technology was….scary to others. Perhaps it would be best not to use his gift at all, pretend he did not have it; but he had promised his Pappa long ago that be would use his ability to help others. How can he help others with his machines and gadgets if he never built any?

He put the last touches on his train. "I finished."

"You did?" Amy got up from her seat to admire the child's creation. She was expecting to see a few shapes and lines connected together creating a train. Like most young children's drawings. Miles' was different.

"Do you like it?" he asked. He was uncertain how the pink one would take it.

"Like it?!" exclaimed the hedgehog. "Miles, that's amazing!" She was truly shocked on the preciseness and details he was able to draw. When the fox drew a train, he did not draw the outside, he drew the inside! More specifically, miles had created a detailed and complex diagram of the train's engine. "Where did you learn to do that? It is so cool!"

"I dunno. I always liked machines." He wiggled in excitement. _She doesn't hate my tails! She thinks my ability for machines is cool!_

"Mrs. Vanilla, come see what Miles drew!" Amy was jumping up and down.

The mother rabbit emerged from the kitchen. With a smile, she bent over to take a look. Her face drew to a blank. "My goodness gracious…" She looked at the fox cub. "You drew that?"

Miles was now starting to blush from all the attention. "Yes, ma'am."

She gave him a pat on the head. "You are one special little boy. You should show it to Sonic and Sir Charles when they come back. Did you know Sir Charles likes to build robots and machines?"

"He does?!" The fox's mind raced through a thousand different thoughts. Sir Chuck was like him! They would be able to discuss the workings of machines together!

"M-hm!" Amy clapped her hands together. "Sir Charles is really good at that stuff. I bet he would love to show you his workshop."

A beeping noise nearby caused Miles to jump. Mrs. Vanilla smiled reassuringly. "That is the alarm on my oven. It means the cookies are done."

"Yay!" called out the younger rabbit. She was ready for her snack.

A warm smell of baking and chocolate filled the fox's nose. His mouth watered as his eyes caught sight of the round treats being pulled out from the oven.

Amy poured three large glasses of milk and sat them on the table. "You are going to love them, Miles! Chocolate chip cookies are my favorite kind."

The mother rabbit placed three cookies on a napkin for each child. She scratched behind the kit's ears fondly. "Enjoy."

Enjoy he did! The sweetness of the treat melted away in his mouth after he took his first bite. Cream taught him to dunk it in his glass of milk. "This is good!"

"I knew you would like it, " said Amy.

Miles continued to eat. He wondered where Sonic was and how he was doing. His friend told him he'd be back by night. So it would not be long. _Thank you for finding me Sonic. Please come back soon._

For the first time in months, Miles knew he was loved.

* * *

 **There you go! Chapter four. I wrote this chapter twice and Tail's memory six times before I was happy with it. I know the chapter was short, but I worked hard on it. While I was writing the final version of Tail's memory, I started yelling at the wolf and weasel. Cupcake and Marshmellow thought is was hilarious I could get so mad at two characters I wrote myself. (I still get riled up when I think about those two stinking bullies!)**

 **I am not sure when the next chapter will come out. It is the holiday season and I want to make sure I spend time with my family. It will come eventually though!**

 **Also, I am thinking about writing a short Christmas special. It will be about Tail's first Christmas with Sonic. Vanilla is hosting a party for some of the Freedom Fighters like Bunny, Sally, Antoine, Geoffrey, and maybe a few more. (Sadly, it will not have some of my favorite characters like Knuckles, Rouge, or Shadow. I plan on doing another one in the far future. I have a bunch of stories I want to do first before I do that one.) If you have any ideas for it, I am all welcome for suggestions! Leave it in a PM if you can. I am not sure when it will come out though. Before Cbristmas? Maybe a bit after? I might just save it for next year...**

 **Thanks for reading! See ya later gators!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm aliiiiiiiiive!**

 **Before we go on any further, I want to make a full apology. When I said I was taking a break, I was only planning to quit writing for one month. Not three. I was supposed to start this story again after New Year, but life has been chaotic. Pluss my family kept getting sick. (We had five different colds during Christmas break alone! No exaggeration.) While life may have finally settled down, I am still very busy.**

 **One major thing that happened recently was that some one very close to me was in a car wreck on the highway. That person should be dead, but somehow that person came out without a scratch. I think God for protecting that person. It was a great reminder that we are never sure when our life will end, that we could die any second; but that we are also in God's hands. Thank you Lord for protecting that person.**

 **Reply to review are at the end. Enjoy chapter five!**

The wind pounded through the hedgehogs' quills and muzzles. Sonic loved how it felt. It was the feeling of freedom. A sign of speed. The loud roaring of an engine ultimately blocked the chance of hearing any other noise, including the ocean waves below. While riding in a plane was nowhere near as fast as Sonic, he loved the thrill of all the empty space beneath him. That, and riding in an airplane is much more pleasing than drifting around in a boat….. In water.

The aircraft was being piloted by Sir Charles while a bored Sonic catnapped in the back. There was no way his uncle was allowing him to drive while he was aboard. (The lad was talented and meant well, but he has proven time and time again to be rather reckless.) He did not want to die by crashing.

The older hedgehog slowly turned in his seat to somewhat see the younger. "We are almost there my boy. Shouldn't be but ten minutes now."

Sonic sat up at this announcement and searched the sea of blue for the island. It was a very tropical island, with a large forest and sandy beaches. Some of the trees were burnt and other vegetation destroyed. Proof of Dr. Robotnik's previous attack.

"Hey, Uncle Chuck!" shouted the blue preteen. "The island doesn't have many places to land. You'll have to land on the beach!"

His uncle nodded and directed the plane to the far side of Westside Island. To Sonic's peace of mind, the large beach was far from civilization. No one would mess with his plane while they were gone

The plane descended down towards the beach below. Sand flew up into the air as the wheels brushed accord the surface. When the aircraft came to a full stop, the spirited hedgehog jumped out from his seat onto the soft ground. He had to admit, his uncle's landings were _so_ _much smoother_ than his own.

The older descended from the seat of the plane as well, but with much less spunk than his nephew. "Alright sonny, we had better get a move one if we want to be home by dark."

"Yes, sir!" It never took much to prompt the blue blur to be fast. Speed was his middle name after all! Err… not really. His _real_ middle name was a bit of an embarrassment to him.

The two hedgehogs wandered into the jungle. It was not too thick or exotic, so getting around was fairly easy. The vines draped from branches, their weight hardly bending limbs. The trees themselves came in all shapes in sizes, but the majority of them bore large fanning leaves. The ground was littered in vegetation and an occasional scattering insect. As beautiful as it was, there lingered a haunting silence.

"Where are all the flicky?" asked Sonic.

"If Robotnik attacked this island, then he would have undoubtedly wiped it clean of all flicky while he collected Mobians. They don't take as much resources to plant inside a robot as it is creating Robians."

Sonic bit his lip. He hated what Eggman did. Turning creatures full of living life into cold, hunks of metal. His parents were out there, probably in Robotropolos, slaving away. Unable to think for themselves but still conscious enough to long for freedom and self will. _I'll free you, Mom and Dad. We'll be a family again. I promise._

"Sonic, did you even hear what I asked you?"

"Huh-wha?" The younger hedgehog snapped from his thoughts. "Uh… no. Sorry, Unc."

Sir Charles let out a chuckle. "I asked if you knew how much farther we have to go."

He answered perkily, "About ten more minutes. It's not the largest island out there."

When they arrived at the village, Sonic took a moment to soak it in. The village buildings were the same as in Mobotropolos. Thatched roofs, rounded doors, circle windows, and a lot less use of technology than humans. While the furless overlanders never gave up the option of using their electricity, from cell phones, to computers, to electric can openers, Mobians preferred to use it sparingly. Few had cars and scarcely any own a cell phone. Their phones were old fashioned and must be plugged into the wall at all times. They had washing machines but usually not dryers. Not that Mobians wore an abundance of clothes in the first place.

"I suggest that we split up, " said Sir Charles. "You ask around and see if you can find out who his folks are. I'm going to find out who is in charge here. Hopefully, they will be able to provide some insight."

The two hedgehogs went their separate ways in their search of the answers if their quest. As time passed, Sonic begins to grow uneasy. An unexplainable weight made its home in his stomach and chest. He wondered if it was perhaps caused by the looks given to him by the villagers. It was very clear they did not trust strangers. _Or perhaps some of them remember me from the other day?_

Either way, the hedgehog decided to brush those pointless thoughts aside and focus on the task at hand. He spotted a female dingo managing a small stand of her fresh, smelly merchandise. In other words, she was selling fish. "Excuse me, ma'am, I was-"

"I don't barter, " she cut in. She made a face as if she had sucked on a sour lemon. "The price you see, is the price you pay."

He stood in silence for a moment, until what she said sunk in. "...Oh, no! I wasn't trying to haggle! I was looking for my friend's folks, and I was hoping you might know them."

"I do not."

The young freedom fighter glared. "I didn't even describe him yet."

The dingo made no answer.

Frustrated, Sonic started to describe his friend anyway. "He's a small yellow fox about five years old. He is quiet, timid, and-"

"If you're referring to that two-tailed freak of a mutt, I haven't the slightest idea where he is. He often aimlessly slinks around the streets, but other than that, I know nothing about him. I take no interest in little wretches. Now, if you're not buying, " she gave him a dirty look, "get out of my way! You're scaring off my customers!"

He hastily stepped back at her outburst. "Okay! Okay! I'll get out of your fur. Yeesh." _What is up with these people? It's like they've been drinking sour milk or something._

He then continued to ask around, but was mostly met with the same hostility. The island residents either claimed they knew nothing of the two-tailed child or denied his existence altogether. Oh, how Sonic wanted to spin dash those people in the face like an eggbot! Frustrating…

The blue preteen was pulled from his livid thoughts by a gentle tug to his right glove. He looked down to be greeted by the large black eyes of a young mouse. "'Scuse me mista', " she squeezed a small doll to her chest. "Who ya lookin' for?"

A smile tugged away at his lips. The mouse, he reckoned, was the same age as Miles. Just bigger than the undersized fox. Plumper too. He crouched down to her eye level. "Oh, hey there. My friend is from here, and I am trying to find his family. Nobody appears to know who they are though."

The mouse tilted her head to the side. "Who is ya friend? I knows a lot of people. Maybe I can help."

"Well, " he began hopefully. "He is a little fox with two tails named Miles."

"Oh, you mean the Prowers' freak, " she said with a smile. Sonic inwardly cringed at her words but said nothing. It was apparent she did not fully comprehend what "freak" meant. She had probably heard the adults call the fox cub by that name. "I know _some_ 'bout him."

His ears perked up at her answer. "Yeah? Do you think you could tell me what you know?"

"M-hm!" she hummed. It pleased her to no end to have someone to talk to. She was rather lonely. "He lives at the orphanage. His parents must uh been captured when dat bad mustache man came."

Sonic shook his head. He had already known the mad scientist attacked Westside Island about a year ago. Robotnik had taken many of the villagers prisoners to be Robotnitized. How many families were torn apart from that egg face? Had Miles' parents been transformed into mindless robots...like his own?

Thoughts were broken as the girl continued to speak. "He lived in dah orphanage for 'while, but I guess he ran away. He liked to be in the alleys near my home. He looked lonely, but I was to scared to play wid him."

Even though he was sure he knew the answer, Sonic asked, "Why were you scared to play with him?"

The mouse squeezed her doll closer to her body. Her eyes were as round as a roll of cheese as she said, almost in a whisper, "Dad and Mum says he be cursed!"

"No, he's not cursed, " contributed Sonic.

The girl tilted her head, not understanding. "How do you know?"

"He's been living with me for a few days. Not a single thing has been cursed. Miles is way past cool!"

"Oh." She was not convinced but simply new better than to argue with older people; but then again, if the stranger was truly clueless, would it not be right to worn him? "Curses can take a while to work. Days, weeks, or even years!"

He sighed. Westside Island was _so_ superstitious. He decided to ask, "Hey, any idea where the orphanage is?"

"Yep!" She beamed a smile. "It's on the other side of the village. Just go dat way." She pointed a finger east.

He gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks, kid!" He then dashed off but quickly retreated as a thought struck him. "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name is Cherri, " she answered.

The mouse giggled as Sonic ruffled the fur on top of her head. "Thanks a million, Cherri. You were a _huge_ help." Without another word, he bounded off for real.

The child watched as the blur of blue faded to nothing. _I like that mister. I wonder if an I'll see him again…_

The children's' home was fairly easy to find. It was an old rundown building surrounded by various species of Mobian children playing in the yard. He saw that they ranged from ages younger than Miles to slightly older than himself. No doubt, most of these kids were there without family because of Robotnik.

The scene filled with deathly silence as the children saw the blued hedgehog. Sonic walked towards the door trying not to make eye contact with anyone. The anticipation was so high he could almost choke on it. The kids were watching him way too close for comfort.

He knocked on the door. It had always pleased Sonic to play with little kids, but the stares he was receiving were….uncanny. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, but it did nothing to help the queasiness in his stomach.

When the door cracked open, Sonic was surprised to be greeted by a small pup. The child was a beagle with brown splotches on creamy white fur. He could have been no older than six or seven. "H-hello?" asked the younger child. He stared timidly from halfway behind the door.

Sonic gave a small wave. "Uh, hi. My name is Sonic. Are there any adults at home?"

"Yes." The child continued to stare.

"...Uh...may I come in?"

" 'Kay." He moved to the side as to allow his guest entrance. For the most part, the inside of the building was no different than any other home's. There was a small living room that had a few worn sofas, a long table surrounded by benches, and many closed doors that obscured his vision from straying farther.

"Stay, " instructed the beagle. He then scurried through one of the doors leaving Sonic in the hallway. He thought about sitting down in the living room, but… _Naw. Better not risk getting them mad. This house looks more like a funeral home than a place for children. Perhaps all those movies about orphans were onto something?_

The beagle returned, peeping his head out from behind one of the door frames. "She'll be here in a minute."

"Cool." An awkward silence settled again. He shifted uneasily as the other kid just stood there… and stared. _What us with these people?_ He tried to fill the quiet. "Uh… what's your name? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Genger," answered the kid. He then added firmly, "and it's _not_ a girl's name!"

This caused Sonic smile. He was able to refrain from laughing though. "Cool." He rubbed the edge of his nose. "I like it. Do you mind if I call you Little G?"

The child's perked up at the question. "Uh, yeah. Sure!"

"So, Little G, do you happen to know a…" Sonic's question hung in the air. An elderly skunk entered with a sour expression. She wore glasses connected to a chain around her neck. The sly look in her eyes and on her lips made Sonic second guess that perhaps it was not Geoffrey's fault for looking the way he did. Perhaps it was a skunk thing?

"Morning ma'am!" he greeted.

She was not impressed by his enthusiasm. "Hm. I wasn't expecting another one today."

It took a moment to dawn on Sonic what she was talking about. "...Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "I'm not here I stay. I am actually looking for someone."

"Does this look like a tea party to you?" she asked coldly.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck. "No! No! I am trying to find out about my friend's family. His name is Miles. He is a five-year-old fox with two tails."

"Oh, him." Her expression did not change. "I have not seen him for a while. That vile waif ran off about six months ago."

Six months ago? His eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "You mean he's been on his own for six months! How did he live?!"

The old skunk shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Sonic's stomach churned as he heard her words. "I'm sure I don't know. We fed him, took care of him, but it was not good enough in his twisted mind. If he wants to run off on his own, it's none of my business.

 _None of your business!_ His words screamed inside his own head. _What do you mean it's none of your business? A five-year-old was put into your care! You bet he is your business._ He wanted to shout at the woman, tell what's what, but he was on a mission. For Miles' sake, he would hold off. "Do you know anything about his parents?" he asked in a low voice.

"Robotnik, " was her one-word reply. She then opened the door. "You have wasted enough of my time. Leave."

He only hesitated for a moment. After deciding she probably was not going to hand him more info, he did as comanded and left through the door. Once again all the eyes of the other children were on him as he walked through the gate. Wanting to be out from sight, he sped up his pace.

 _I was so close to getting answers! If she would just have cooperated. Sheesh. The people on this island are a bunch of superstitious grouches!_

Two streets down, the blue hedgehog began to feel the presence of being followed. He cautiously turned around and was met with the appearance of both a wolf and weasel. By the glint in their eye, he could tell that were up to no good.

"What do you guys want?"

The two gave each other a quick smirk. They then began to circle the hedgehog like predators do prey. It was clear they were trying to appear intimidating, but the only effect it had on Sonic was annoy him. After fighting Eggman and his army on a daily basis, a couple twelve-year-olds would have to be very creative to scare him.

"Heard you were looking for that fox freak, " said the wolf.

The weasel spoke next. "We were wondering if you knew him."

The hedgehog did not move as he talked. Only his eyes followed the movements of the other two. "Yeah. I do. What's it mean to you?"

"Are you friends?" asked the wolf.

"Tell you what, " began Sonic. "I tell you what I know about him, and then you tell me what you know."

The wolf nodded his head. "Alright, you first."

"I found him beat up in an alley a few days ago. He was scared, sick, hungry, and in need of medical attention. I tried to take him to a doctor, but none would help him. So I took him back home with me on my plane. He said his name is Miles. I believe his last name is Prower. I was hoping to find out what happened to his folks."

"So you are friends, " sneered the weasel.

The wolf just nodded his head. "His parents were nothing but a law-breaking outcast. They were put through the Shunning from the Elders about five years ago."

Sonic raised an eye ridge. "Shunning?"

"It's when the Elders dismiss you of their good graces. After committing certain crimes, you are forbidden to leave the island, send messages off the island, move your home around, and are given the cold shoulder by everyone. The Shunning is only given to very high criminals."

"Criminals?" This confused the hedgehog. What could of Miles' parents possibly of done? "What did they do?"

The wolf and weasel passed a look that said the answer was obvious. "For harboring a mutant, " sneered the former. "Duh! Anyone born with imperfections is plainly cursed. Our people want nothing to do with that!"

Sonic's face grew hot. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to sink the entire island to the bottom of the ocean! "He is not cursed!" he shouted. "And even if he was, that is no reason to kill him! Why does everybody think that him having two tails is such an abhorrent event?!"

"Because it is!" argued the weasel. "He is nothing but low scum. A plague that won't go away. If it weren't for him, perhaps our people would be better off!"

The wolf then began to curl his hands up into fist. His lips pulled back in a growl showing off his sharp white teeth. "I hate mutant sympathizers. They are almost as bad as the freaks themselves."

"You want to know what _I_ hate?" asked Sonic. The blue hedgehog started to shift back and forth on his feet. "Is when jerks like you make up excuses to bully others. You're the one who's scum!"

"Why you!" The wolf ran fist first at the blue hedgehog. Right before his knuckles collided with the others, he blue hedgehog zipped to the side. The wolf had to keep himself from losing his footing. "What?!"

The weasel stood with mouth ajar. "Dude, he's got super speed!"

"I can see that you half brain!" He advanced Sonic again but was once again dodged.

"Sonic's my name, speed's my game!" He continued to dodge the punches thrown by the other two, but did not throw any himself. "Is that all you got? You're a bunch of sissies!"

"I'm gonna wipe the ground with your spikey head once I'm through with you, porcupine!" The wolf made a dive for it. Consequently, he landed face first in the dirt.

Sonic stuck his tongue out. "That's, _hedgehog!_ Sheesh. Don't they teach zoology on this island?"

The wolf picked himself up off the ground. "You're going to regret this rodent! By the time this is over, you'll be crying just as much as that two-tailed mutant when we were through with him. I don't mind repeating a few days ago!"

At those words, the hedgehog froze. He narrowed his eyes in an icy glare the fox and weasel. His first shook as he tried to hold in his rage. "You're the ones who beat him up? He almost died!"

The wolf grew nervous under the hedgehog's glare. He slowly began to realize his mistake in picking a fight with the dude. He was only playing before, but now the hedgehog meant business. Discreetly glancing to his left and right, the boy slowly backed away. Perhaps he could make a run for it. Just far enough to get inside a building.

Unfortunately for his friend, the weasel was not so observant on the hedgehog's behavior. "Yeah, that was us. Would of finally been rid of that garbage if weren't for you!"

That was the end. Sonic snapped.

Sir Charles wandered down the streets. His heart and feet felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. He did not want to be the bearer of ill news, but it was not a choice. Sonic must be told. He knew his nephew had hoped that they would be able to find the fox's parents and reunite them someday, but that could never happen. At least not in life.

 _Poor child. I wonder if Miles already knows. It is going to be very hard to break it to him if he does not. Perhaps I shouldn't…._

Sir Charles was broken away from his thought as he saw something go flying before him. It hit the wall of the nearest building. He ran over to investigate and was met with the sight of a young weasel. About twelve years old.

"Uuhh…" he groaned. The impact if the wall was painful.

The older hedgehog just stood there. _That was...unexpected. What happened? Wait a minute….._ "Sonic!"

The younger hedgehog made his appearances. "Uh, hi Uncle Chuck!"

"Care to explain what happened?"

The younger one rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "He was being a jerk? Lost my temper…. Yeah, that's basically it."

Charles ran a hand down his face. His nephew was a very carefree person, got along with almost everyone; but when he holds a grudge, he holds a grudge!

The weasel let out a groan and attempted to sit up. A wolf stood to the side with his mouth agape.

"Perhaps we should leave, " suggested the older hedgehog. The child looked well enough, so it would be fine to leave him. "I got all the information we needed."

Sonic's eyes widened at those words. His stomach felt as if it twisted into a knot. From either dread or anticipation, he did not know. _Cool it, man. Everything should be fine. If his parents are robotized, I will just have to free them like my own._ "Yeah?"

"We'll talk about at the plane."

He did not like the look in his uncle's eyes. It must of been bad news. "Okay."

The two hedgehogs walked in silence. They left the village and headed out into the jungle once more. For some odd reason, the trip back took so much longer than the trip too. The plane stood in the sand exactly as they left it.

Sir Charles heaved a sigh then faced his nephew. "The news is not good Sonic."

"T-that's alright, " he stuttered. "We'll just have to find a way to unrobotize them along with all the other Mobians. It will-"

"They were not robotized, " cut in the older one. Sonic fell utterly silent. "I found the leaders of Westside Island. They call themselves the Elders. It appears the Prowers were not liked well. The village believes anyone born with defects should be put to death. So them keeping Miles was…"

"I know, " finished Sonic. "I was able to get that much."

The other hedgehog nodded then continued. "When Robotnik attacked the village, he started kidnapping anyone whom he thought were good candidates for robotization. Since he does not have enough resources to turn everyone to metal, he only takes those with higher levels of chaos energy. He killed anyone who resisted or tried to escape. Miles parents were one of them. I found their grave."

His legs began to lose their strength and Sonic had to lean against the plane for support. His heart almost stopped and the blue hedgehog had to fight the tears from leaving his eyes. "But, but, t-they were supposed…. I wanted…"

Sir Charles wrapped his arms around the young hedgehog in a tight hug. "I know sonny. I know…"

Not able to hold it in any more, Sonic allowed himself to sob in his uncle's shoulder. He had wanted to find the fox cub's parents. To make him happy, but now that would never happen. "It's not fair, " he half whispered.

Sir Charles continued to comfort him.

It was eleven o'clock by the time they got back. Sonic's tears were now dried, but his head ached from the crying. He walked with his uncle to Vanilla's house. It had been agreed that they would not discuss it with anyone until morning. It was too late in the night for that.

Mrs. Vanilla opened the door when they arrived. "Hello, she greeted. She held her index finger up to her lips signaling them to be quiet. "They all fell asleep while waiting up. I put Cream to bed already, but she wakes up easily."

"We'll be quiet, " reassured Charles.

The mother rabbit allowed them to enter. "Did you find anything?" she asked. Sir Charles gave her a nod, but his face spoke volumes. She asked nothing more. "I see… Poor dear."

In the living room Miles curled up on the couch. He was holding his tails like a stuffed doll and his sleeping head rested in Amy's lap. The pink hedgehog was out cold as well.

"I'll carry him, " volunteered Sonic. He gently slid his hands under the kit's small frame and lifted him into his arms. Miles curled up as close as he could to the hedgehog. A small smile appeared on his muzzle even though he was asleep.

 _Don't worry little buddy. You are not alone. I'll protect you. We'll be like a family. You'll be…_

 _...my little brother._

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **SupernaturalSonicFan: Why thank you! I get excited whenever anyone follows or reviews one of my stories**

 **Karol Prowler: I worked hard to make the reader feel emotions. Glad it worked. About the typoes, I'll get that fixed…..eventually.**

 **SharpDragonKlaw: I love chocolate chip cookies. But my favorite are these special sugar cookies my family makes for Christmas.**

 **LauraP11: I love stories where they meet too. Especially it Tails is younger.**

 **DragonTamer8: Thanlks a billion for all your reviews. Hey made my day. I had so much fun writing this story. I have just been thrilled people like it so much.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I will try to have the next chapter out in two weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I almost had it out in two weeks! (Though, to be fair, I did only promise I would try.)**

 **Remember that car wreck I told you about last chapter? I just want to make sure that everyone knows that yes, that person is completely okay. Logically that person should be dead, but came out without a scratch. The airbag didn't even touch them. Not even bruised! Thank the Lord. Thanks y'all for caring.**

 **I also wanted to say that you all are amazing. I never dreamed that this story would be so well received. Your comments and the time you took to read this has been such a blessing and inspiration to me. Thank you!**

 **This is** _ **the last chapter!**_

* * *

Miles snuggled further down in the bundle of blankets. He loved the warmth they provided along with the sense of security. It made him feel as if his Mamma was once again rocking him in her arms. He had loved it when she sang him to sleep. Her lullaby to him was soothing and would never fail to send him to the world of dreams.

He would have stayed where he was a while yet, but the noise of a door slowly creaking open caught his ears' attention. Groggily, the child forced his tired eyes open and was met with the blurry sight of his blue hedgehog friend.

"Hey, bud, are you awake?"

The fox rubbed his eyes with his hands and gave a small yawn. "Hey, Sonic." A small but happy smiled played on his lips.

"Morning Captain Two-Tails!" greeted Sonic. "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

Those words immediately woke the kit up. When was he ever not? "Yeah!" He climbed out of bed.

Sonic grinned. "Good, because Uncle Chuck made some killer pancakes and it would be ashamed if they went to waste."

Miles tilted his head. "What's a pannacake?"

The twelve-year-old stifled a laugh at the younger one's extra syllable in his pronunciation, but he then sobered up slightly when he realized the question. "You've never had a pancake before?" he asked astonished.

The fox cub shook his head. "Nope. Be's it good?"

"You'll have to try it for yourself!" He was quite bewildered by this information. _I wonder what else this kid has missed out on?_ "Race yah to the kitchen!"

"Wait for me!" The fox stumbled after the other. Sonic, being a good sport, slowed down and allowed the younger to win.

Miles giggled as he reached the kitchen first. He liked racing. Racing was fun. Well, fun if his opponent wasn't trying to catch him for the sake of beating him up. He and his pappa used to play chase all the time. His pappa would come after him threatening to "tickle you silly!" while he would run around laughing and screaming. Somehow, even with his ability of flight, his pappa always won.

The fox cub stopped when he saw Sir Charles at the stove. He had on an apron that said: "never trust a skinny cook" and was holding the handle to a hot pan. He then lifted the pan up, gave it a shake of his wrist, and a round, bread-like thing flew into the air and then landed safely back into the pan.

"That is how you flip a pancake, my boy! No spatulas for me." The older hedgehog gave a chuckle of amusement at the kit's amazed expression. "I got my cooking skills from my father."

"Hey, Uncle Chuck, " said Sonic. "Miles said he's never had a pancake before."

"Really now?" asked Charles. The young fox shook his head. "Well, you are in luck. I happen to be the best pancake maker in all of Mobotropolis! Just take a seat over at the table. This one is almost done."

"Yes, sir!" Miles climbed into the chair. It took a couple tries, he slipped the first, but he managed. Sitting down was a hassle at times for such a small fox.

Sonic rushed over with a plate of the round bread and placed it beside a glass of milk in front of Miles. He then picked up a small white pitcher and poured a thick brown liquid onto the pancake. Miles' mouth watered.

Sonic handed him a fork. "Go on. Try it."

There was no need to tell him twice! The fox dug his fork in and cut out a large piece. He popped it into his mouth. Oh, the blessed goodness! He loved the sponginess of the cake and how the syrup was so sticky and sweet. "This be really good!" he called out. "I like it. Mamma woulda like it too! She likes sweet food."

For some unknown reason, Miles noticed a bit of a shadow fall upon the other two's faces. But it quickly passed. The two hedgehogs both sat down with their own plates of pancakes.

"I am glad you like it, " said Charles.

Sonic poured the syrup onto his own pancakes. "So, what did you do yesterday Miles? Did you have fun?"

The fox's face lit up. "M-hm! We bakes lots of cookies! Have you eber has a chocolate chip cookie? They be good! Then we colored and played games. I like Mrs. Vanilliab. She's nice."

"She is nice, " agreed Sir Charles. "What did you think if Cream?"

"I like her too. We colored lots ub pictures. Cweam weally wants a Chao. She made a flower necklace for ebery one."

"That was nice if her, " said Sonic.

The three chit-chatted over small things while they enjoyed their meal. Sir Charles even told of the time the younger hedgehog had gotten his head stuck in an air vent. He had been on a mission (Though he didn't tell where or what for.) and had spin dashed into vent's opening. The plan was to launch into the vent and travel through it, but one of Sonic's friends had miss calculated the size. Henceforth, Sonic's head was stuck.

"So there he was, head stuffed in the vent that was nine feet in the air, with his tail-end sticking out, when all of a sudden my nephew starts screaming his head off."

Tails listened with wide eyes. "What was wrong?"

Sonic's forehead met the table as he let out a groan. The entire story was quite the embarrassment to him.

His Uncle just laughed. "There was a spider."

This caused Miles to burst out laughing in the middle if drinking his milk. Chuck handed him a towel and the fox wiped of the drink that had spurted out his nose. The image of Sonic with his head stuck freaking out over a spider was too much!

"Uh… how's the X Tornado?" asked Sonic in hope of changing the subject. The story did not get any better for him.

Charles chuckled. "I'll be fixing the engine later today. Glad she waited until we were home before starting to go out."

The fox cub's ears perked up. He had forgotten about the airplane!

The two hedgehogs began clearing off the table. Miles did not mean to sneak off. The other two knowing he had left would have been just fine to him, but he had gotten so excited over hearing about the machine, that he just dashed off without a word.

The two hedgehogs did not notice.

* * *

It was beautiful. The sun shone and glistened off the smooth red paint of the plane. Its large wings were spread like a bird's, ready to fly. White letters decorated the side with its own name. The X Tornado. Oh, how he wished he had not slept through the flight he had ridden.

As cool as the airplane looked, Miles was much more interested in what lay inside. Machines of all kinds fascinated him. He had taken apart refrigerators, lamps, radios, etc. He even helped his Pappa fix cars and trucks. Of course, the customers were never allowed to know. He had even salvaged parts from the remains of a badnik before! But never once had he touched a plane. Or see one in fact.

The small yellow fox hoisted himself up on top of the plane's hood. There was no hesitancy as he opened the top. Miles just stared in awe at the engine. She was beautiful….

 _It is actually more similar to a truck than I thought. Then again, it is also the opposite. I am not entirely for sure how all the pieces function._

He leaned in closer to getter a better view of the engine. Hopefully, the damage would not be too severe. He did not have all the proper tools otherwise. After catching sight of what was suspected to be the problem, Miles slid his pocket knife out from his right sock. He used its screwdriver.

He made some adjustments in various places. _There, that should do it._

* * *

Sonic dried and put away the last dish. "That's the last one Uncle Chuck." He turned around to face the table. "Miles, would you like to…." The cub's seat was vacant. "Uh, where'd he go?"

"He's gone?" asked Charles.

Sonic nodded his head yes. "He was right here a moment ago. I think…"

The older hedgehog set down the rag he had been cleaning with. "We better find him. You check outside and I'll make sure he isn't hiding asleep somewhere inside."

Sonic saluted. "Yes, sir!" He then dashed out the door in a blue blur. _Where did that kid go? He is such a timid lil' guy. Surely he has not gone far?_

He made a leap up onto the roof. The hedgehog shaded his eyes with his hand. _He's not on the road. He's not playing under the trees_. He turned to face the other direction. _He's not- oh! There he is!_ Two yellow tails were sticking out from the X Tornado.

He zipped on over. The grin on his face widened as he saw what the fox was doing. _That's cute. He's trying to help Unc. by fixing the plane._

"Yo! Captain Tails, watch ya doin'?"

"Eeeep!" The fox jumped at the unexpected voice causing him to lose his footing.

"Woe!" Sonic caught him at the last second. "Careful there bud."

Miles started shaking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I not do bad. I promise. Please don't h-hurt me!"

Sonic wrapped his arms around the younger boy in hug. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay Miles. Calm down. Why would I hurt you?"

The fox cub's trembling settled down slightly. "'Cause I-I liked to fix machines. Peoples don't liked dat 'cause the bad man makes robots."

"But good people make machines as well Miles, " explained the hedgehog. He gave the kit a reassuring squeeze. "My uncle Chuck makes machines and I have friend named Rotor who's good with that stuff too."

"I…" Miles had forgotten what Vanilla had told him the day before. Sonic's voice had just come so suddenly out of nowhere that it had reminded him too well of certain other Mobians. His Pappa loved to repair things from cars to ice boxes. He had made Miles promise to use his talent for good. Yet, if machines never existed….

"Julian said dat if peoples didn't maked robots, home wouldn't hab been destroyed. He said it was my fault the bad man found our island 'cause I'm cursed. He said if I was nebber born Mamma and Pappa wouldn't be gone. He said I'd grow up evil."

Sonic's face heated up as hot as the stove that cooked their pancakes. Who would tell the kid such a horrible thing?! Some people were worse than Eggman. "Who's Julian?"

The fox sighed. "He be a wolf. He… I don't like him."

The hedgehog wondered if by chance it was the same wolf he had come across the day before. If that were the case, he wished he had given him a pounding like his weasel buddy. "Julian is just a big, pickle-headed jerk! Don't believe anything he told you!"

He just nodded his head. Tears began to run down his face. "I-I miss P-pappa and Mamma, " he sobbed. "I want d-dem to come back. Dey not comin' back. I dought it be my fault dey died."

Miles knew his parents were dead? He thought…. Sonic hugged him tight again. "Oh Miles, it was _not_ your fault. You had nothing to do with them dying. It is all Robotnik's. He would of attacked your island whether or not you were there."

"You sure?" His tear stained face looked up with hope but in need of confirmation.

Sonic gave a small smile. " One hundred percent!" He paused for a moment hesitantly. Perhaps it would best not to ask, but he just could not give up hope. "Miles… what happened to your parents?"

The fox hid his face in Sonic's embrace. He could almost hear the terrified voices of people dying….

* * *

"Run!"

Screams tore through the air as buildings collapsed and citizens were shot down. Metal robots rained from the sky. They pointed their long round guns at anything or _anyone_ that stood in there way and blew them into smoldering debris. The desirable were rounded up and forced into a large red ship.

It was a nightmare.

He just stood there. Watching with no more interest than a manager overseeing his employees stacking crates. His right hand reached up to fondly stroke his mustache while the sun glared off his bald head. He wore round, dark spectacles and a suit of red. He was a mad man; and he looked the part.

Miles felt his feet lift off the ground as his Pappa lifted him into his arms. Screams filled the air followed by the cries of children. They passed by Mobians who did nothing but lie on the ground unmoving.

 _Why are they trying to sleep?!_ Screamed the child's mind. _They are in danger. They need to run!_

His family just passed them on. His Pappa was in the lead carrying him while his Mamma and uncle followed right behind.

"We're almost there!" shouted his Pappa. The kit hung on tighter as the pace quickened. If they could just make it out of the village… If they could just make it to the protection of the jungle… They might be safe.

"Amadeus!" screeched his Mamma. Miles gasped as he saw her in the clutches of a red robot that was making to take her away.

Miles was immediately thrown in his uncle's arms. "Run Merlin!" cried his Pappa.

"Brother…!"

"Just do it!"

Merlin nodded and continued running towards the jungle. Miles watches as his Pappa raced to save his Mamma. The badnik was just taking flight when his Pappa dove onto its back. He struggled to stay on and fight at the same time. The robot swayed dangerously as it elevated higher and moved faster.

"Eyes ahead Miles!" his uncle commanded; but it was too late. The fox screamed as he witnessed the robot slam into a building. A bright light flashed as it exploded. Pieces of metal and the building flew in all directions. Smoke filled the air leaving only a blurry outline of his parents. Their bodies lay on the ground. Still. Not moving.

The fox buried his face into his uncle's chest as he sobbed without control. His heart tore as he realized what had happened. His parents were not asleep.

Merlin continued to carry him. They were almost to the jungle when they were spotted by another badnik. "No you won't!" exclaimed his uncle. It still gave chase.

They made it to the trees, but they were no longer any help. The robot knew they were there, and it was coming for them. His uncle kept running, but even Miles knew he was growing tired.

The kit yelped as he was suddenly thrust into the hollow of a large dead tree. "Don't move from this spot!" Merlin commanded. "Be quiet and don't be seen!" He then dashed away.

The fox cub tried to quiet his breathing, but it still came out in short ragged breaths. His ears twitched as he heard the shouts of his uncle taunting the badnik, drawing its attention to him.

Then everything grew silent.

Miles did not move. Agonizing minutes turned into hours. The sun slowly faded into a moonless night. The child curled up tight into himself to suppress his shaking body. It was cold. It was dark. He was…

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and a series whimpers escaped his throat. "Don't leave me! Don't leave… Please don't leave. Come back…."

Thunder crashed in the night causing the kit to jump. He covered his ears in hope to block the noise and closed his eyes shut. His small frame trembled.

The rainless storm did not blow over until dawn.

* * *

Miles sighed. He had hidden in that tree for two days. It was only because his hunger and thirst had become unbearable that he finally emerged. He had found his way back to the village and begun his search for his uncle. He never found him. It was not long until he was put into the children's' home.

"The robot blew up, " he whispered. "Mamma and Pappa didn't get back up."

A lump formed in Sonic's throat and he had to turn away so Miles did not see his tears. He had held onto the hope that they were captured. That way he could free them! But it was not so. He needed to stay strong for the younger one. "You are one brave kid, you know that? Your parents would be really proud of ya. And you should keep messing with tech. I think it's cool of you."

"I fixed da plane, " announced the fox.

Sonic grinned. "You did?"

He nodded his head. "At least I dink so. The engine needs to be tested dough."

Sonic decided to homer the kid. "I'll go try then." He climbed up into the cockpit and sat down. After a few pushes and pulls, the plane sputtered to life! The hedgehog just sat and stared with mouth open. "..."

Miles nodded his head in approval. Perhaps fixing the plane was not so different after all.

The hedgehog turned the airplane off and lept to the ground. "That was amazing! We gotta tell Uncle Chuck!" He grabbed the kit's hand and dashed him off to the house. The younger one couldn't but help giggle at the older one's excitement.

They burst through the door together. "Uncle Chuck! Uncle Chuck! I found someone to help you fix the microwave!"

"Say what now?" The hedgehog emerged from the younger one's room. He had been looking under the bed for the kit.

"Miles can help you fix the microwave! Uncle Chuck, he fixed the X Tornado. For real!"

"Well I'd be…" He stroked his mustache and gazed upon the little boy in wonder. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

The fox shuffled his feet on the floor. The attention made him feel rather bashful. "Pappa and I use to fixed up cars. We be good at it. I took apart stuff in our house too." He paused for a moment, but then continued. "After the bad man broke my home, I looked at the broken robots. Is….. Is dat be bad?"

"Why of course not, " answered Chuck. "I think that was very smart of you. Learning is a very good thing. Why would it be bad?"

Tears began to form in his eyes again. " 'Cause a robot…. Mamma and Pappa…. I-it killed them!" he sobbed.

The older hedgehog placed a hand on his shoulder. "Miles, your parents would be proud of you." He then drew the fox closer and hugged him.

"...Hey, unc?" Charles looked up at his nephew. He could see the question that lingered in his eyes. He knew what he wanted to ask. The older hedgehog nodded his head.

Sonic knelt down to the fox. "Hey Miles, I was wondering. Would you like to stay here?"

Miles' widened. "You mean I can lived with you?"

Sonic nodded his head. "You could be my little brother if you wanted…. _If_ you want."

Miles threw his arms around the hedgehog almost causing Sonic to fall backward. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cried. "I neber had a bwother afore!"

Sonic held the child close. Miles' embrace was warm and full of joy. Something that he missed from his own parents. "I've never had a brother either."

Days passed, and Sonic's home slowly began to feel like his own. He shared a room with Sonic, and had even helped Sir Chuck put together a bunk bed. Sonic has taken the top so he would not fall off at night. Miles tended to roll around a lot in his sleep.

He loved Charles's workshop. The old hedgehog was kind and let him tinker and build robotics. (And yes, he even helped fix the microwave.) He would even teach Miles what he himself knew. The fox was a fast learner.

He even eventually met all of his new brother's friends. While Amy and Cream remained his favorites, it was not long until he became attached to Sally as well. She was quite the good storyteller and was great at using a witch voice when she read him fairytales. He also got to know the rest of the freedom fighters.

Miles still missed his parents. He reckoned that he probably always will. While there would forever remain a hollow hole in his chest for his Pappa and Mamma, his heart was not empty. He now had many people he could love and many that loved him back. He was safe. He was happy.

Sonic and Miles became the best of friends. It was very evident to all who saw them together that they deeply cared for each other. They _were_ brothers.

This is the story of how Miles and Sonic came to be together. It was a new beginning for the both of them. This is how Sonic met _the child in the alley._

The End

* * *

 **How did you like it? I had so much fun writing this story. It was only supposed to be two chapters! I just kept adding on and on to it.**

 **I thought that this would be a good song for the credits.** **/HsSrW5GX5xk**

 **It called, "Never Gonna Let You Down" by Colbie Caillat.**

 **Oh, I also changed the lullaby that was sung to Tails. It was originally, "Land Of The Silver Birch" but I changed it to "You Are My Sunshine." I thought it fit better. (Pluss that's the lullaby my mom uses. I had forgotten about until I heard her singing it recently.)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **SupernaturalSonicFan: Thanks! Hoped you liked the final chapter.**

 **raphlover2012: I know. I felt really mean writing this.**

 **Piggon: Yah, that chapter was sad. But this one was sadder. *sniff***

 **Alexandria Prime: *Me clapping hands* Bravo. I wasn't for sure if anyone would catch on. Since you did, I'll hand out some insight. No, Merlin is not dead, but that story shall continue in a much later book.**

 **TheGameNguyener: I hope you grabbed your tissues! As for the mistakes, I'll fix them….. Eventually.**

 **Infinite's Ruby: Aw, thanks! I am surprised at how understanding people are.**

 **Seedrian Sparkles: Thank you! It's nice to know I got the characters right. I am always questioning whether or not I did.**

 **SharpDragonKlaw: I have seemed to have broken a lot of hearts….**

* * *

 **Thank you Leodragon678 and SharpDragonKlaw. You two have been there since chapter one.**

 **Special thanks to Cupcake and Marshmellow! You motivated me to keep going and helped me get through writing blocks. This story would never of existed without you.**

 **Thanks you all, and God bless you!**


End file.
